Smash Chronicles
by DeityFox7
Summary: The world of Smash has always been a mystery to all, to live freely and interact with others. However, things begin to go awry, causing everyone to be sent inside the deep depths of the world of Smash and forget their past friends. Little Mac, Shulk, Lucario, and R.O.B. must force themselves to work together in order to find the truth behind the new world of Smash.
1. Cucco of Fate

_Chapter 1: Cucco of Fate_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey... guys... Um... I know it's been a while- Okay, I know, I know, I'm late... and stuff... but I can explain! I've been dealing with school and my life! I didn't give up on this site at all! I still have followers that I need to entertain with my stories. Anyway, I can't say that I'll be more active in the future, considering I don't know how my life is structured and such, but I will do my best to be active. I have other stories to write, but I have taken a break from them to focus on this new one I made. Because I got Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U last year, I will be writing fanfics based on the series. This is a fanfic I wrote with the help of one of my friends. He worked just as much as me, so I can't accept all the credit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one from us!

* * *

A lone Cucco paced itself through a patch of fields, picking at anything in search of food to feed its family. After some time passed, the Cucco thought of giving up on its noble quest for food, until it found something unnatural in the distance: a person lying in the grass. When the Cucco approached the figure, it appeared to be a young man in strange garments, laying motionlessly in the dirt. His damaged gloves dug within the dirt, which caught the Cucco's attention. On the brink of starvation, the small animal rushed towards the glove to peck at it, causing the hand to jerk a little. Upon a second peck, as if by a sudden reflex, a backhand smacked the Cucco's face, pushing it away.

"Nngh…" the man groaned as he slowly sat up. " What in the world happened?"

The small Cucco trotted towards the man in green and clucked several time. The man did not know what to do with the small animal, so he gestured the Cucco away from him.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go Away, pesky chicken!" he exclaimed as he waved his green gloves around. "Leave me alone!"

Nonetheless, the small Cucco continued to approach the man slowly. This irritated the young man. When the Cucco jumped up to peck him, he reacted fast enough to punch the Cucco away.

"I said enough!"

The Cucco was flung back due to the force of the punch, and hit the floor, rolling backwards from the force of the impact. The man looked over to the fallen animal and huffed. He looked around to scan his surroundings. His observations were interrupted but the sound of a loud "Cockle-Doodle-Doo!" The man turned around, and noticed that the Cucco was crying out to the skies. He raised an eyebrow, taking interest in its outcry, but as he looked past the Cucco, he took notice of a horde of Cuccos charging in his direction. He saw the Cucco he attacked glare at him, causing him to gulp in fear.

"Uh-oh."

The man was already making a run for it, but despite his quick movements, the horde of angry chickens caught up to him. He pushed himself to run faster, in hopes of outrunning his outraged foes, but the effort was of little to no avail. After much running, the man halted himself, skidding on the floor, and immediately turned around. He glared at the barrage of Cuccos surrounding him.

"Alright, you crazy chickens!" the man cried out while taking a fighting stance. "Come at me!"

One by one, the Cuccos lunged at the man, but with his quick reflexes, he punched each animal away. His punches were rapid-fire speed, not slowing down for a second. The Cuccos lunged at the man in hordes, but with his quick reflexes and his well-trained footwork, he evaded the raging chickens. He then countered with rapid-fire punches shooting down each Cucco, not slowing down for a second. It could be seen by his movements he was accustomed to close range fighting.

* * *

In the distance, another male with a black under shirt, brown shorts, and a red vest viewed the chaotic scene that unfolded before him. He looked to his red blade flashing with blue lights streaming along the side. It seemed to be powered by a core of some type of mystical energy. As the other man continued to punch the Cuccos, a phrase was yelled out, which was unrecognized by the man in green.

"Back Slash!"

The figure in red jumped out of the bushes and swung his sword downward. The light emerged from the red blade and shot out as it made contact with the other man's black tank top. This caused him to be pushed to a distance.

"Gah! Ouch, that hurt!" he exclaimed as he winced in pain. He turned around and saw the figure standing before him.

"Who do you think you are, attacking poor, defenseless chickens in the Gaur Plain?" the man in red questioned. The other man scratched his head, confused of the name "Gaur Plain". Nevertheless, he punched the air a few times and gave a pose, smirking condescendingly.

"I'm surprised that you don't know who I am! I'm the guy who to the top of the W.V.B.A., Little Mac!"

"Little Mac?" Never heard of ya," the man in red replied. The boxer sweated nervously, but he stood erect and raised a fist towards the red man.

"Why don't you tell me who you are, Mr. I-Don't-Know-You?" Little mac questioned. The man rested the red blade on his shoulders and smiled.

"The name's Shulk, wielder of the Monado, now answer my question: Why are you hurting these small chickens?"

"What?! you think I was attacking them just for fun?! Dude, are you blind! They were trying to poke my eyes out!" Little Mac shot back at Shulk while pointing to all the Cuccos on the floor. The unconvinced Shulk took a fighting stance, readying himself for battle.

"Oh, so because you attack them first means that they're yours? I've been hunting them all day!"

"Dude, you have some messed up thoughts… I was only defending myself!"

" Defending yourself?! Defending yourself from hunger!"

"Ugh… You've annoyed me for long enough! Let's go, blondie!" Mac exclaimed while resuming his outboxing stance. Shulk took his position, placing his Monado on his back. Mac lunged himself forward at Shulk, and swung his arm down at his opponent. " Jolt Haymaker!"

"Vision!"

In an instant, Shulk turned the tables performing a powerful counterattack, swinging his blade in an upward motion. Little Mac immediately brought his arms up, shoulder-guarding the impact, causing him to get pushed back from the force of the swing. Having experienced multiple fights before, Mac heard a "Ding! Ding!" ring in his head.

"Now you've done it," Little Mac uttered. He rushed forward and closed a distance between him and Shulk. The Monado saw his approach, and gripped the handle of his blade tightly. He began cycling through the powers held within his Monado. Seeing his opportunity, Mac wildly swung his arm in a powerful uppercut motion. Upon making solid contact, he heard the loud screeching: "CUCCOOOO!" Regaining his composure, Mac looked up, noticing the Cucco he met before sent flying into the air, ceasing to drop back down. Shulk realized that the Cucco leaped at Mac, and attempted to attack the boxer, but was launched by the power of the mighty K.O. Punch. Shulk turned his head and glared at the boxer, stomping his foot in contempt.

"You bastard! That was my lunch!"

* * *

Up on a cliff rested a creature emitting a blue aura. It looked to be in a state of meditation, but was interrupted at the sound of loud thud. The creature opened its left eye and glanced to the injured Cucco laying on the floor beside it. Telepathically, it began to speak to the small chicken.

_"You, there. What is your purpose?"_ the creature asked. The Cucco sat and clucked several times in anger. The creature nodded and patted the Cucco's head. _"Do not fear. I shall resolve this issue."_

Upon hearing the Cucco, the creature stood up and gave a small handful of berries it was eating before to the small animal. It jumped off the cliff and dropped to the ground below with extreme speed. The small Cucco, looked over the edge of the cliff, gazing at its savior. The tension of the ensuing fight drew in all the Cucco's attention. Its attentiveness on the showdown left it unaware of its surroundings. It was unable to hear the sound of light humming and or the crunch of fallen leaves from behind it. In one fell swoop, a net was casted upon the Cucco, dragging it away slowly. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the Cucco's cry as it faded into the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I know it was a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed that reading! What will happen to Mac and Shulk? What powers does Lucario possess? _**AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN CUCCO?! **_These answers will be revealed in the later chapters of Smash Chronicles! Stay tuned, and we will try to update weekly! Thanks for reading, and have a good day!


	2. Lucario's Creed

_**Chapter 2: Lucario's Creed**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone. I'm back again, and if you have looked at my update on my other story, "The Lawyer, The Ninja, and The Assassin", I'm gonna be focusing this story for a bit. The chapters in this story are not as long as those as the other story, but I'm taking things easy on this story more. These chapters are setting the story up because I'm trying to introduce characters here and there. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to tell me your thoughts on it! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

The boxer in green and the wielder of the Monado blade panted heavily as they stared down one another. After the Cucco incident, the two seemed to have been fighting for what seemed like several hours, though only a few minutes have passed by.

"How pathetic…even a hundred of you…can't hurt me..." Little Mac said as he wiped his forehead with his glove.

"And that...coming from the guy who...could barely hit me," Shulk replied. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Shulk was the first to act. He brandished his Monado and cycled through the many powers it held within. His opponent watched as the different colors flashed before his eyes. The cycle ended on a bright red aura.

"I'm ending this! Smash!"

After watching him, Little Mac knew he had to finish Shulk off with a strong attack. With his speed, Mac rushed in and charged at Shulk. His opponent acted similarly, readying to strike with the Monado in hand. The two closed in on each other and prepared a heavy strike. Before their attacks could connect, a mysterious creature suddenly crashed into the ground between them, launching a cloud of dust into the air. When dust subsided, a creature with blue and white fur appeared before them.

"Whoa!"

"What the…?!"

"You two...cease your fighting," the creature stated telepathically as it extended it arms. It began to emit a dark blue aura from both its hands. "It is utterly worthless."

The two fighters jumped back, carefully watching the mysterious creature before them.

"Who do you think you are, butting into our fight like that?" Little Mac asked, raising his fist towards the creature.

"Damn, I wanted to eat a chicken, but you look edible too… whatever you are!" Shulk chimed in. The creature lowered his hands and began to respond.

"My name… is Lucario, the Aura Pokémon," the blue creature said, but then shot a glare at the Monado wielder, "And I have no intention of being eaten by your kind."

"A Poké-what?" Mac questioned as he scratched his head in confusion. "Never heard of one of those before."

Lucario turned to the boxer. He took a defensive stance, preparing to take on both of the enemies before him. "You two, who've hurt innocent creatures in your path of destruction, you will suffer the consequences."

"Is no one going to believe me when I say that those chickens are deadly?!" Little Mac exclaimed, while taking a fighting stance.

"Those creatures are naturally docile, they only attack when trying to defend themselves," Lucario replied to the boxer.

"No one is gonna listen to a guy like you, greenie!" Shulk said while laughing arrogantly.

"Enough, both of you. If you wish to have a real challenge," Lucario began, a strong aura emitting from his palms, "fight me."

Little Mac knew that he could never resist a challenge; it was second nature for him to seek out fights. He gave a smile and charged at Lucario, crying out, "With pleasure!"

With his speed, Little Mac rushed towards Lucario. He swung his fist downward in an attempt to smash down on Lucario's jaw. As Mac seemed to make contact with Lucario's face, he suddenly phased through him. The afterimage Lucario had left then disappeared. In an instant Lucario appeared from behind him, kicking him down towards Shulk, who was emitting a yellow aura. Little Mac skidded on the floor past Shulk with dazed expression.

"The hell was that?!" cried Little Mac as he was getting up.

"A simple action you can't seem to comprehend."

"Shield!" Shulk cried out as he crossed his arms, in a defensive position. He quickly moved himself forward to deal a decisive blow. Lucario sensed Shulk and as he swung his Monado, Lucario quickly back stepped away from the blade, ready for a counter attack. Lucario closed in and grabbed Shulk's vest, glaring at him intently. "What?!"

Lucario threw Shulk towards Little Mac, suddenly causing him to collide with the boxer.

"Get out of the way, rainbow, or are you planning on changing to another pretty color?" Little Mac uttered under his breath while moving Shulk aside.

"At least I have more variety than charging at your opponent, rockhead," Shulk shot back to the boxer. A large blue light brought their attention back to their foe. Soon enough, they realized exactly what their situation is.

"Dammit, he's charging his power! " both Little Mac and Shulk exclaimed in unison.

"You want me to change tactics!? Fine by me. Keep him busy for me, will ya?" Little Mac suggested with a cocky smirk.

"Shut your mouth! I'll get him way before you do!" Shulk replied with an irritated countenance.

Shulk placed his Monado before him, scrolling through his different powers his blade contained. He gripped his Monado tightly before him, placing his blade in front of him, creating a purplish aura around it.

"Buster!"

Shulk swung his sword, attacking the creature with a flurry of slashes, pushing Lucario back steadily.

"Gotcha!" Shulk said with a confident smile.

"Do you truly believe that you have taken me down for good?" Lucario said this as he now moved his arms down. It looked as though he was dropping his guard, but he knew all too well that these fools would fall for anything.

"Man, this guy's being such a pain, that it's making my head hurt!" Mac said as he gave a groan. He rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand, but was ready to attack once again a few moments after. Lucario realized that these two had gone on for far longer than he had expected, so it was time to finish them off in this battle. Lucario now moved his arms so they would be close together at his right hip. His eyes flashed as the aura within him began to build up and form a small energy ball. More and more it grew, becoming larger and deadlier than before. Both Mac and Shulk charged in, and Lucario was ready to throw the aura sphere, However, right as he threw his arms forward, the Pokemon had took notice of something passing by them in the sky, causing the trajectory of the ball to move to Mac and Shulk's side and creating an explosion. They stopped and looked to where Lucario was gazing at, noticing how there was a large airship that looked to be crashing down. The smoke was trailing at the engine, and ever so slowly, it crashed into the solid ground down below what looked like to be a valley or canyon.

"What in…"

"...the hell…"

"...was that?"

The three didn't know what to say at this point, but it was clear that this airship crashed because of something happening to it. Mac scratched his head and Shulk gave a shrug, but Lucario's interests were now sparking. The creature swiftly turned in the direction of where the smoke was and ran at quick speeds, leaving the two behind.

"Hey! I'm not done with ya yet, Foxy!" Mac called out o Lucario as he began sprinting forward. Shulk looked to the side and shook his head, fearing what the consequences of getting involved with all this were. Nevertheless, he switched his Monado to be that of Speed, and he generated a blue aura around his body. He dashed forward to be at the speed of Lucario and Mac, catching up with them in the process. The three did not know what they would get themselves into, but standing around would not do them any good. The only thing left to do was head on to the scene of ruins

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading this chapter of Smash Chronicles! We all know that the airship has gotta be from Bowser, but because memories of the Subspace Emissary have been erased from people's minds, it's like a whole new adventure. What will our heroes find in this crash landing site? Will there be any dangers awaiting them, or something that will assist them? We'll see what happens in our next chapter of Smash Chronicles! I very much look forward to seeing you then. Until then!


	3. Into the Junk Pile

_**Chapter 3: Into the Junk Pile**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone. Sorry this took a little bit to finish up. I was actually having some trouble on where certain things should be placed, but I'm glad that I was able to get it done. I fear that I'll accidentally rush some events in this story, so please let me know if you feel like I'm doing something like that, okay? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3 of the story!

* * *

"Man, this guy just keeps goin' and goin'!" Little Mac as he carefully jumped from one rock down to the next , looking to see that Shulk and Lucario were making their way down the chasm that the large airship had crashed into very swiftly. The boxer may have been muscular, but he was never a fan of hiking, considering he was more of a runner.

"Don't be chicken over some rocks in a pit," Shulk remarked in response to Mac, and with the Jump ability within his Monado, he was able to keep himself close to the Aura Pokemon.

"Hey! I ain't scared of nothin', got it?!"

"Maybe you would move more efficiently if you stopped running your mouth so much," Lucario said under his breath. His red eyes locked onto the fallen ship, examining any details that looked out of place compared to all the other pieces of junk lying around. "Prepare yourselves, for we are approaching the destination."

"Don't worry! I'll catch up eventually!"

Lucario landed onto the cold gravel, with Shulk landing behind him, but Little Mac still had some time to go in order to get down to where the other two were located. The Aura Pokemon looked around for a few moments before taking notice of a stone head that was sticking out of the ship. He knelt down and reached for it, moving it up and grasping it in his hands firmly. The stone head looked to be of a character with scaly skin and grotesque features, sharp horns and teeth complimenting it. Shulk caught up to Lucario and looked over his shoulder in order to examine the specimen as well.

"Whatcha got there?"

"It looks to be the head of a terrifying creature. The leader of this ship, perhaps."

"I don't get how there could be the leader of this ship when it looks like no one was even piloting this thing to begin with. Well, I can't really see anything clear in this ship, so I guess no one was piloting it…" Shulk trailed off when thinking about what he had said. Why was there a ship here when it had no pilot? It just didn't make sense in the slightest. The short boxer made his way down and finally landed on the flat ground, walking around to examine the area.

"Man, this place is pretty freaky lookin'," Little Mac said under his breath as he tried his best to examine the contents of the area. He saw how Lucario and Shulk were standing next to each other to closely look into the contents of the statue head. However, at the corner of his eye, Little Mac took notice of a light faint glow, which caused him to turn his head to the glow's general direction and raise an eyebrow. "...Huh?"

The boxer looked back to the other two, but seeing as they were not paying attention to what he was looking at, he continued to move towards the glow. It looked to be hidden behind a few rocks and ship parts, so Mac used his strength in order to pull each rock out one by one, and once he was finished, he could see that the light glow was being generated from something that looked to be a machine of some kind. The glow was directed from a small red light on the top of the machine's head. Little Mac didn't want to do anything that would potentially destroy this machine for it was looking damaged already. With a gloved hand, Mac slowly reached for the glowing light and pushed down on the button slowly, fearing what might happen. This caused the robot's eyes to flash a light green color, causing Mac to spring back and fall on his rump. The machine turned its arms over and pushed itself up, now standing tall in front of Little Mac. Mac watched as its arms turned back to their original place, as well as its eyes now turning into a dark blue color. The sounds of the gears turning had caught the attention of both the Monado wielder and the Aura Pokemon, causing them to turn their head and look to where Mac was. They quickly rushed to him and looked to see that the robot was now coming out of the shadows.

"You fool, what did you do?" Lucario questioned while helping Mac up to his feet.

"Hey! Don't blame me for nothin'! I was just tryin' to turn this guy on because he looked like he was still working! I didn't mean to try and kill us and stuff!"

Just as Mac had finished saying this, the robot moved itself out of the shadows fully, and was now staring right at the three. Its eyes turned into a bright green color, and it began to scan the information of the other three in front of it.

"Loading… Loading… Loading… Scan complete. Targets do not pose threats, but will strike in the moment of needed self-defense," the robot had said this, and it caused quite the shock to Lucario. Was this thing some sort of artificial intelligence that was just thrown away along with the rest of the materials on this ship? Maybe this thing actually had answers that the three actually wanted before.

"Fascinating. It seems as though this machine was able to examine our innermost thoughts and reactions, causing it to give results of how we usually do not attack for the intent of killing. Well, maybe most of us."

"Hey! I told you that chicken was out to get me! It wasn't holding any punches back at all!" Little Mac exclaimed this while giving a groan to the Aura Pokemon, and soon enough, he was met with a pat on the back from Shulk.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, green bean. We know that you weren't doing anything to kill those chickens on purpose. I was even joking about eating 'em."

Suddenly, the machine's green eyes returned to its normal color of dark blue, and it began to speak up after the other's had spoken.

"Greetings. I am the Robotic Operating Buddy, or ROB for short. My purpose is to assist those who are in tough situations, and because you three helped activate me, I now bestow myself upon you."

"Hey! A new partner! So, are you able to do any funny tricks or something? Can you do the robot?" Little Mac began to ask many different questions that did not seem relevant in the slightest, so he was then met with Shulk placing a hand over his mouth in order to get him to shut up for a moment. "M-Mmph!"

Lucario now stood before ROB and held the stone statue head in his hands, raising it slightly in order to show it to the machine. He moved it to where ROB would be able to clearly see the face on the head.

"What can you tell us about this? Is this your leader? Who is this?"

"That is Bowser, the King of the Koopas. He is in charge of leading the Goombas and Koopalings in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Shulk asked while Little Mac was released from his grips. "That sounds like place with some exciting adventure!"

"But why were you with some guy in an airship if he basically ditched you after?" Little Mac questioned while moving back in front of ROB.

"The King of Koopas began to embark on a journey in order to gather the shards of the mighty Smash Ball. I was programmed to identify the locations of the shards, and we set off on a mission to siege a nearby castle, for the leader there locked the shard deep within the castle. Unfortunately, we were attacked by the forces there, and the airship that I was carried in was shot down, causing it to crash into the Gaur Plain. My systems were shut down until the three of you re-activated me."

ROB gave a slight bow in order to show his thanks to the three fighters, and even though the situation was explained clearly, Lucario held up one of his hands in order to show he still had one question about what was going on.

"I still have something to ask, ROB. What are the shards for the Smash Ball? What exactly is the Smash Ball? If the airship crashed from this land of war, wouldn't that mean it is very close by?"

"The Smash Ball is-" ROB began to explain what was the true meaning of the Smash Ball, but the sudden sound of a few pebbles falling from above stopped him from speaking. His vision was directed upward, and he could see a dark figure that looked to have a cape and a mask now turning back and running off. Fearing that information could have been released on accident, ROB shot up with his rocket boosters, causing Lucario, Little Mac, and Shulk to give a surprised gasp. Lucario immediately moved himself from rock to rock to climb the chasm, and Shulk did the same, Little Mac tried to go the same speed as the others, but it wasn't that productive in the slightest.

"H-Hey! Wait up, you guys!"

ROB shot out of the chasm and eventually landed on the dirt ground, now looking around in the process. The figure that had came into view before was now gone. Lucario landed next to the robot, and Shulk did the same. Sadly, Little Mac had a ways to go.

"What was it that you saw?" Lucario asked the machine.

"There was someone watching us from above, but I cannot comprehend the direction they moved to after. They are gone now."

"What do you think we should do? You basically got ditched by this Bowser guy, so shouldn't we go after him?" Shulk asked while placing a hand on the robot's shoulder. ROB turned his head in order to look back to the swordsman, shaking his head after.

"It would be unwise to confront the Koopa King without any resources. Despite your fighting abilities, there is not enough power to stop him and his forces. The best possibility we have is to visit Princess Peach Toadstool at the Mushroom Kingdom. She bears one of the shards of the Smash Ball, and she will surely be able to explain something we do not know of it and its power."

Despite being left behind, what could be seen was Little Mac's green glove, and he managed to pull himself up to where he could catch the attention of the others. He gave a confident smile while raising up one of his fists to them in the process.

"Alright… Then that's what we're gonna do, team!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And welcome to the end of the chapter! I hope you guys had a good read, because I know I had a lot of fun typing this story up. You guys might be wondering who's the figure that ROB had seen, but I'm not gonna tell you. I'll keep it very vague until it's the right time to make a reveal. Tell me which characters you would like to see in the next chapter or chapters to come! I'll see what I can do on integrating the right people at the right times. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and I hope you guys have an awesome day!


End file.
